Many athletes wear compression garments after or even during physical exertion, such as athletic training or competition, based upon the athlete's perception that compression garments help alleviate fatigue and/or assist recovery after exertion. Particularly desirable to many athletes are variable compression garments that provide an amount of compression that varies along the length of an athlete's extremity or limb, such as an arm or a leg. Often, an athlete desires higher compression at the end of a limb, such as at an ankle or at a wrist, and less compression closer to the core of the athlete's body, such as the upper thigh or upper arm. Such variable compression has been achieved in garments in various manners that are impractical and/or uncomfortable. For example, some garments use various bladders that may be filled with air or other liquids to create a compression gradient. The use of different yarns or different knit types over the length of a garment may also be used to generate a compression gradient. Various types of straps either permanently or temporarily incorporated into a garment have also been used to vary the compression provided by a garment. Unfortunately, such garments are typically complicated to manufacture, difficult to don, impractical for wear during training or other exertion, and uncomfortable and even impractical to wear for recovery.